The Unknown Member
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: Everyone knows about the twelve animals of the Zodiac. Some even know about the cat that was casted out of the banquet after getting tricked by the rat. But what no one knows is that there is yet another animal that has long since been forgotten.
1. Head of the Family

Kaidi is walking with her cousin, Haru. When they finally get back to the house. She sees her older brother, Hatori, standing in the doorway, and she feels her tiger ears go flat against her head.

Kaidi's PoV

"Damn! He's home already!" I growl. Haru looks at me with worry.

"I thought he had to work today." Haru says, watching as my shoulders slump.

"So did I." I say, defeated. I see the pissed off look on my brother's face, and sigh. I stop walking, and look at Haru. "I better get going before I'm in any more trouble than I already am." I mutter, looking away from Haru.

"All right." He says, understanding. I walk towards my house, and sigh when I get up to the door. I look up at my brother, and shrink away a little bit at the stare my brother is giving me.

"So nice of you to leave a note saying where you were going to be." He says, staring down at me.

"Well, you see...I wasn't expecting you back home until later, so I figured I'd get home before you would..." I begin, but stop when Hatori moves away from the door, and gestures for me to go inside. I growl as I walk past Hatori. Once I am completely inside, I turn around, and stare at my brother. "You know...I'm not a child anymore, nee-san! I'm old enough to be able to go out into the world, and be with my friends. Not to mention the fact that the only people I actually associate with are also members of the Zodiac!" I say, trying to make my brother understand.

"I don't want to hear it! What would Akito say if he found out that you've been wandering around by yourself?" Hatori shouts, angry. My eyes go wide at the mention of the Sohma family leader. I quickly look away from my brother.

"You're cruel, nee-san! I can't believe you wou-" I begin, but freeze when I feel someone come up behind me. They breathe on my neck.

"Believe he'd what?" The person whispers into my ear. I look at my brother with a pissed off look.

"Master." I say as I turn around, and bow to Akito. He walks up to me, and puts his hand on my face. I look at the ground.

"I hear you've been wandering off into the outside." Akito says, holding my chin. I look up at him with shocked eyes. He gets a really pissed off look in his eyes. "You would do well not to do that." He says with authority in his voice.

"Forgive me, I jus-" I whisper, but get cut off by Akito.

"Just what?" He asks, anger burning in his eyes.

"Just needed some time to be by myself." I whisper. Akito suddenly smacks me across the face.

"You do not need time by yourself! You will do well not to take that time again." He growls, watching me as I sit back up. I regain my composure, and bow my head. Meanwhile, blood is dripping from my left eye.

"Yes." I say, keeping my gaze on the ground.

"Very good, now, you may go. I wish to talk to Hatori." Akito commands. I bow my head again with my eyes closed.

"Very well. Nice to see you again, Master." I say, standing up. I leave the room, and walk down the hall towards the bathroom. I get a wet towel, and hold it up against my eye. As I walk towards the living room, I overhear Akito talking.


	2. Kaidi's True Form

"I believe it is time that I take her with me. She is getting far too wild for you to handle." Akito says.

"Are you sure, Akito?" Hatori says, seriously, and without a bit of emotion.

"Very. I shall send someone to bring her back home." Akito says, with a smile in his voice.

"Very well." Hatori says, solemnly. I hold the hand that doesn't have the rag in it over my mouth.

'My own brother would give me up?' I mentally cry. My eyes narrow, and I run out the door. 'Fine. If they do not want me here, I shall leave!' I mentally growl.

Meanwhile, Akito and Hatori are still in the room.

"Very well. I shall have her get her stuff ready to l-" He is cut off when he hears a door slam. Both him and Akito walk down the hall leading to the back door, and when they get there, Hatori sneers when he sees that all the glass is knocked out of the door. He looks, and sees a trail of blood leading away from the house.

"So, she has decided to run, huh? Very well. I enjoy finding things!" Akito says, smiling. Hatori turns so he can see out of a nearby window.

"How, exactly, do you propose we find her?" Hatori asks, looking over his shoulder at Akito.

"How else? We call in our dear friend, Shigure." Akito says, shrugging. Hatori grabs the phone, and dials Shigure's number. After talking to Yuki, he finally gets to Shigure.

"This is Shigure Sohma. What can I do for you?" Shigure says, answering the phone.

"Cut the crap. We need you to come to my house...immediately." Hatori says in an even voice. Silence follows for a short time.

"Hold on a minute! Are you saying you need my help with something?" Shigure shouts through the phone. Hatori has an anime sweat on the side of his head when Shigure hangs up on him. He turns to Akito.

"Shigure's coming. So, do you have a plan on what we're going to do once we find her?" Hatori asks a grinning Akito.

"You're going to catch her, and bring her to the main house." Akito says, turning away from Hatori.

"Very well." Hatori says, watching Akito. The front door slams open suddenly, and the glass on the door breaks as well. 'Do people have a thing for breaking my doors!' Hatori mentally yells, outraged.

"I have come to save the day!" Shigure announces, walking into the room.

"Cut the crap, and come in." Akito demands. Shigure walks over to Akito.

"Been a while, Akito." Shigure says, grinning.

"Shut up." Akito commands, and walks out of the back door. Shigure and Hatori follow him as he walks towards the blood trail. The three of them follow the trail until they get to the giant woods. Shigure transforms into his dog form, and looks up at Akito.

"So, what do you propose we do now?" Shigure asks.

"That's what you're here for! So, start tracking!" Hatori says, gesturing to the ground. Shigure puts his nose on the ground, and sniffs around for about five minutes.

"According to her scent, she should be around here somewhere..." Shigure says, stopping. They hear growling, and suddenly, a huge white tiger jumps out of a tree. It runs at them. Akito walks in front of the other two.

"Stop!" He commands, and I slide to a stop, and go completely still, growling. Akito walks up to me, and runs his hand through the fur on my shoulder. He walks around me, examining me. "It's been a while since I've seen you in this form, and you must have been desperate to transform." Akito says, absently as he strokes the fur on the spot right behind my shoulder.

"W...why are there two tigers?" Shigure asks, confused.

"Kisa is the actual tiger from the Zodiac. The spirit possessing Kaidi is actually not a part of the original Chinese Zodiac, and as such, she does not transform when a person of the opposite sex hugs her. She transforms when she has a case of either a severe cold, or high amounts of the emotions; rage, anger or hurt." Hatori explains, watching Akito.

"And she can't transform back until I choose. She is destined to stay by my side for the rest of her life." Akito says, looking at the two of them. Shigure sends a sympathetic look at me, and I growl. Shigure transforms back into a human suddenly, and looks at both Akito and Hatori. "She can't talk in her alternate form?" Shigure asks.


	3. Rescue Mission

"No." Hatori says, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"The two of you may leave. I must bring Kaidi with me tonight." Akito says, not really paying attention to them. Hatori, and the naked Shigure nod, and walk away. Once they're gone, Akito turns back to me, and laughs. "You honestly thought you would be able to get away from me? Haha!" Akito says, bending down as he laughs.  
_  
*Turn me back! Dammit!*_ I growl staring daggers at Akito.

"I'm not ready to turn you back just yet." Akito says, smiling. I growl. "That's not going to work." Akito says, walking up to my head. He grabs a hold of my left ear, and twists it. "Remember why you exist." He hisses at me. I shake my head as soon as he releases my ear. "Come along." Akito commands. He walks forward, and I follow close behind. When we get out of the woods, I see a cage in the back of a truck.  
_  
*No! I will not!*_ I mentally yell, and turn around, but had only gotten a few steps when I hear Akito's demanding voice.

"Get back here!" He commands. I lower my head, and walk towards the cage. The guy that was driving the truck opens the tailgate, and then the cage door. "In!" Akito commands. I growl before jumping into the cage. The guy shuts the cage door, and puts two deadbolts on the cage door to keep it shut. He then shuts the tailgate.

"Are you ready to go?" ooo1 asks Akito.

"Yes, let us leave." Akito says, walking towards the passenger door of the truck, and ooo1 opens it. Akito jumps inside, with a huge grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Hatori is watching out the window next to his broken front door as the truck that has me inside it backs out of the driveway.

"Are you regretting letting Akito take her?" Shigure asks, coming up next to Hatori.

"I really don't have a choice in the matter. Whatever Akito says is law..." Hatori says, sadly.

"Even so, do you?" Shigure pushes, watching Hatori. Hatori is silent for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose, but Akito was going to come for her eventually. Everyone knows that Kaidi is destined to be with Akito. I'm at a loss..." Hatori says, closing his eyes.

"Hmm..." Shigure mutters, and Hatori looks at him strangely.

"Oh, no you don't! You better not be thinking about going against Akito! He'll kill you!" Hatori says, glaring at Shigure.

"No, he won't...Not if I play the game right." Shigure says, shrugging. He then grabs a hold of Hatori's shirt, and runs out the door.

"Hold on, Shigure!" Hatori yells. Shigure stops, and looks at Hatori with a confused look.

"What is it?" Shigure questions.

"Don't you think Akito would find it a bit strange that I'm coming to the main house without actually being called?" Hatori asks, looking at Shigure like he's an idiot.

"Hmm...you're right!...Ah! I know what we can do!" Shigure says, excited. He walks back to the house, and picks up the phone. He dials a few numbers, and waits.

"Hello?" A voice says on the other side of the phone.

"Why, hello." Shigure says. Hatori has an anime sweat on the side of his face.

"You called...AYA!" Hatori yells.

"Yes, yes. I need you to come to Hatori's as soon as possible! We have a rescue to plan!" Shigure says, practically jumping with joy.

"I shall be there soon!" Aya says, and hangs up the phone. Shigure puts the phone back on its stand, and smiles.

"I can't believe that you called Aya! Of all the people you could have called...you had to choose him? Couldn't you choose someone mor-" Hatori is cut off by a knock on the door.


	4. One in the Same

"Come in!" Shigure yells. Aya appears in the doorway to the living room.

"I have come to save your dear little sister, Haa!" Aya yells, spinning in a circle.

"Yeah." Hatori says, annoyed. Aya launches himself across the room, and lands next to Shigure.

"So, what's the plan?" Aya asks, grinning.

"We are going to infiltrate the main house, and rescue the lovely maiden inside!" Shigure says, pulling out a paper.

"The two of you sound like you're kids who are playing a game!" Hatori says with a sigh.

"Yeah well..." Shigure says, unfolding the paper.

"And I'm pretty sure this plan of yours is going to fail." Hatori says with a shrug.

"Don't talk like that! We must try our best!" Shigure says, showing Aya the paper. The two of them walk out the door, and walk sneakily towards the main house.

"You two are going to fail!" Hatori yells from his door.

Meanwhile, the car where both Akito and I are pulls into the main house's driveway, and we drive up. When suddenly Akito sees something.

"Stop!" He instructs the driver. The car stops, and Akito looks out the window, only to see a teenage girl looking at me. "Interesting. You may drive again." Akito says, sitting back in his seat. The driver continues, and stops when we get to the main house. He puts the car in park, and Akito jumps out of the truck. He walks to the back of the truck, and looks at me with a grin. "Ready to go to your new home?" Akito asks, watching me. I growl.  
_  
*You honestly think that you can keep me here? Ha! As if!*_ I mentally say with my head held high.

"Watch me, but in the meantime, I think it's time you transform back." Akito says, staring at me. A strange glow engulfs me. Akito shields his eyes until the light is gone. When it is, he looks up to see me once again in human form.

"Damn you!" I say in a weak voice. I pass out, and Akito opens the gate just as a couple comes towards him.

"What is it?" ooo2 asks, looking at my unconscious form.

"Don't you recognize your own granddaughter?" Akito says brushing a hair out of my face.

"This is Kaidi?" ooo3 says, staring at me.

"Take her, and get her cleaned up. Tell me when she wakes up." Akito commands, removing his hand.

"Yes." ooo3 says, walking closer to the cage. When she approaches it, she reaches inside, and pulls me out. She carries me off.

"Now that she's here, I can breathe a little easier." Akito says with a sigh.

"Excuse me for asking, but what exactly is the connection between you and Kaidi?" ooo2 asks, staring off in the direction ooo3 had taken me.

"We're one in the same." Akito says with a smile. ooo2 is completely speechless. Akito smiles evilly. "You may take me back to my room now." Akito says, walking off.

"Yes." ooo3 says, quickly walking to Akito's side. He escorts Akito back to his room, and walks away. He runs into ooo3, and she shakes her head.

"This is not going to end well. Her being here means that all the Zodiac possessed will begin to come home...or at least, most of them. I'm not sure about the cat, and that rat has been acting strangely lately." ooo3 says, staring into ooo2's eyes.

"I know what you mean. For the rat to miss the banquet...I wonder what's going on..." ooo2 says, looking out a window.


	5. Master Akito

Meanwhile, Akito walks to his room. When he shuts the door, he sees me standing there.

"Ah, Kaidi!" Akito says, walking towards me.

"What exactly was the reason for you bringing me back here?" I ask, watching his approach cautiously.

"Whatever do you mean?" Akito asks, innocently. I give Akito an evil eye.

"I know you weren't worried about me...so that can't be it...so...why?" I ask, glaring daggers at him.

"Because..." Akito says, but breaks off before he could finish the reason.

"Well?" I ask, impatiently.

"Isn't it enough to just miss you?" Akito asks, watching my reaction. A growl erupts from my throat.

"Don't make me laugh! You, worrying about anyone? As if!" I say, sarcastically. Akito smiles, and walks towards me.

"You know, you'd do well to watch your tongue!" Akito says, coming closer. I take a step back, and fall into a chair. "Good, you're sitting. Now, you can tell me what's been happening on the outside." He stares down at me.

"How the hell should I know? I don't live on the outside!" I growl. Akito slaps me across the face, and I yelp.

"Watch it." Akito commands. I lower my head, and Akito smiles. "I will not take any of my Zodiac talking back to me. Especially not you!" Akito yells. He grabs my hair, and pulls it back so that my head is cocked up.

"P...please forgive me, master." I whisper. He lets go of my hair, and walks away from me, and towards the full length mirror.

"So..." He turns to look at me. "Have you met that girl living with Shigure yet?" Akito asks. I look at him, confused.

"Oh! You mean, Miss Honda!" I say with excitement, and automatically cringe when Akito turns to look at me with anger in his eyes. "No...I haven't." I whisper in a monotone.

"Hm..." Akito mutters while looking away from me. He paces the room. "That's a good thing." He says. I watch him, severely confused.

"It...is?" I ask, looking at the floor when he turns to me.

"Yes, it is. We wouldn't want her to go around blabbering about how there's an unknown Zodiac." Akito says.

"But, she knows about the cat, and doesn't do that!" I say, desperately trying to find an excuse. Akito sits down with a sigh.

"Yes, but unlike you, there are those that know about the cat. The only ones that know about you are those that are in the Zodiac." Akito says.

"I suppose." I say, once again monotone. When I look at Akito, I cringe when I see him smiling. "What is it?" I ask, cautious. He looks at me.

"You're going to go live with Shigure for a week." Akito says. I sigh.

"Didn't you just come and get me? Why would you want me to leave again?" I ask.

"Don't question, just do as you are told!" Akito yells. I flinch, and bow my head, closing my eyes in the process.

"Very well, master." I say, sighing as I stand up. "When am I leaving?" I ask, looking at Akito.


	6. The Rescue Party's Arrival

"As soon as Shigure gets here." Akito says. I'm almost knocked backwards in surprise.

"He's coming?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah. Ayame called earlier to tell me that they were going to plan a rescue mission to get you out of here." Akito says, amused by my reaction. An anime sweat appears on the back of my head.  
_  
*He told Aya!*_ I mentally scream in exasperation. I shake my head. *I can't believe that FOOL!* I continue on my mental rant, and sigh.

"All right, I shall go get ready then." I say, standing up.

"No." Akito's command comes from behind me, and I freeze. I turn a confused look at Akito.

"And why not, exactly?" I ask.

"Because, you're only taking the clothes you are wearing." Akito commands. I sigh in annoyance.

"Fine. As you wish, master." I say. I sit down, and lean my head back on the back of the chair. "Do you maybe have something in here that I can occupy myself with?" I ask, looking at Akito.

"No." He says. I close my eyes in annoyance, and try to concentrate on anything besides my boredom.

After about half an hour, I hear arguing out in the corridor. I look up at Akito.

"It's them, go." Akito commands. I nod my head, and stand up. When I'm about to walk out of the room, I turn to Akito. "And don't forget, a week." He says. I bow my head again.

"As you wish, master." I say as I walk out of the room, only to be almost trampled by a dog.

"Kaidi!" Aya yells. I rub my butt, which I had landed on when I fell.

"Shigure!" I say with relief. He transforms back into his human form, and rubs the back of his head as an anime sweat drop appears.

"Sorry, I was in such a hurry that I didn't see you." He explains. An anime vein appears on the back of my head.

"Then you might want to pay closer attention to where you're going next time." I say, stretching. Silence breaks out between the three of them, which Shigure breaks.

"Wait a minute. Why are you by Akito's door?" He asks, watching me.

"Because he wanted to see me about something." I say, with a shrug. Shigure looks hesitant to believe me, but after a few minutes, he shrugs off whatever doubt he had.

"Well, I suppose we should get out of here." He says, scanning the corridor.

"Yeah, before Akito figures out we're here!" Aya says, grinning. I mentally chuckle.  
_  
*You're a little late, boys.*_ I follow the two of them as they run through the main house, towards the exit.

"So, what did Akito want to talk to you about, Kaidi?" Shigure asks, running ahead of me.

"Um...just about my escape. He was pretty pissed off!" I say in a monotone voice. Shigure looks back at me, looking worried.

"You know, you really shouldn't piss Akito off. You never know what he could do." Shigure says, with worry in his voice.

"I'm not too worried." I say. Shigure shakes his head.

"I see that, but you should be." He says. I shrug.

"Yeah well..." I say, not at all worried.


	7. Hatred Between Two Cousins

We continue to run until we get out of the main building, and to the gate.

"I have a question, Shigure!" I say, not winded in the least. He looks at me strangely.

"What is it, Kaidi?" Shigure asks.

"Could I stay at your place for a week?" I ask, looking away.

"Why?" Shigure asks, sounding suspicious. I put my one finger to my mouth.

"Well...I was thinking that it might be better if I don't stay at my brother's house. I mean, you never know if Akito will come looking for me." I say, looking straight into Shigure's eyes. He nods his head in understanding.

"That's understandable." Shigure says. He's silent for a moment. "Very well. How long did you say?" He asks.

"A week." I say with a shrug. Shigure nods his head again.

"A week it is then!" Shigure announces. I smile, and hug him without thinking. When I realize what I am doing, I let go of him.

"I am sorry." I say, looking down.

"How come I didn't transform?" Shigure questions. My eyes go wide. When I look, I see him looking at me with examining eyes.

"I don't know...maybe it was just a fluke?" I whisper. Shigure is quiet for a moment, and I stand there, worried.

"Oh well." Shigure says with a shrug. The three of us continue to run towards the gates. Once we had gotten out of them, we head towards Shigure's house. "Are you sure you don't want to go see your brother?" He asks, looking back at me. I nod my head.

"Yes." I say, once again in a monotone voice. Shigure looks back at me, but doesn't say anything about my strange change of mood. We get to his house, and stop in front of it.

"Oh yeah, Kaidi?" Shigure says.

"Huh?" I ask, absently. I watch as Shigure scratches the back of his head.

"I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but I completely forgot the way the two of you get along..." Shigure says, looking uncomfortable. My facial expression turns from expressionless to confusion.

"What are you talking about, Shigure?" I ask, cocking my head.

"Um...well...you see, Kyo's kind of staying here with me and Yuki." Shigure mutters. My eyes widen.

"The CAT is here?" I shout. *Damn that Akito! He knew the whole time he was sending me to the same house as that bastard!* I mentally growl. I smile even though my eye is twitching.

"Kaidi?" Shigure says, cautiously. I shake my head, and look at him.

"Oh well. I guess it's about time the two of us got to know each other." I say, shrugging.

"Are you...sure?" Shigure says, gauging my stance, expression, and the way my eyes are.


	8. Kisa's Silence

At that exact moment, both of my cousins come out of the house, arguing about what leeks taste like. I smile when the two of them look at me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask as I raise my left hand in greeting.

"Oh, hello, Kaidi! We were just discussing what the best thing for supper would be." Yuki says, smiling.

"Speaking of which, Kyo, can you go tell Tohru that we'll be having a guest joining us for a while?" Shigure says, looking at Kyo. Kyo's eyes narrow, and he turns to look at me.

"No!" Kyo shouts. Shigure looks at him with puzzled eyes.

"Excuse me?" Shigure asks, sounding polite, except his eyes betrayed his annoyance. Kyo points a finger at me.

"There is no way in Hell that I'm going to live in the same house as ThAT!" Kyo yells, glaring at me. I smile, and walk up to him.

"Then I guess you should get your bags packed, huh, kitty-cat?" I whisper in a mocking voice.

"Damn you!" Kyo hisses. He jumps back a foot, and gets into a pouncing position. I grin, and crouch.

"Bring it on, Kitty-cat! Lets see who the real Feline is, and who the kitten is!" I say, baring my fangs. Just when Kyo was about to launch at me, Shigure walks in between the two of us.

"That's enough! There will be no fighting!" Shigure growls. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end at the threat in his voice. Kyo backs down, but I continue to stand there on red alert. Shigure looks at me, and his eyes narrow. "Kaidi! That's enough!" I flinch at his tone.

"Yes, Shigure." I say, taking a step back. At that precise moment, a young girl walks out of the house, followed by a teenager. When the kid sees me, her eyes lighten up. She runs to me, and jumps into my open arms. I smile, and hold Kisa close to me. I look over to see the teenager confused.

"I've never seen Kisa take to someone so fast before!" Tohru says, confused. Yuki walks up to her.

"Tohru, this is our cousin, Kaidi Sohma. Kaidi, this is Tohru Honda." Yuki says, grinning. I sneer in Tohru's general direction. I look down at Kisa when she tugs on my shirt. "Okay, I'll behave!" I say with a crooked smile on my face. "So, squirt." I tap Kisa's nose. "How have you been?" I ask. I look at her confused when she doesn't answer. When someone comes out of the house, I spin around, growling.

"Kisa hasn't said a word since you disappeared. Oh, knock it off, Kaidi!" Haru says. I calm down, and look at Kisa.

"Is that true, Kisa?" I ask. Kisa nods her head, and I hug her close to me. "I'm sorry, Kisa. I didn't know that my leaving would do this." I say while rubbing my cheek against her hair. Kisa's claws dig into my shoulders as she latches on to me.

"So, what made you come back?" Haru asks. My head snaps up as soon as I hear his voice.

"I never left. I went to live with my brother. You know that!" I growl the last part. I walk towards him, and kiss him on the cheek, right in front of everyone. I wink, and look down at Kisa as she digs her claws deeper into my skin. "Want to go inside?" I ask her. She nods, and I walk into the house.

"Damn that..." Haru stops, and looks at Tohru. "Woman..." He corrects what he was going to say. Everyone looks at him, and shakes their heads. Haru turns around, and walks into the house.

"Damn, that was close!" Yuki mutters, shaking his head.

"Close to what?" Tohru asks. Yuki looks at her, and smiles.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Yuki says. He watches as Kyo stalks off.

"That damn female and her clingy miniature! I swear I'm going to remove her from my territory!" He mutters as he walks into the woods. Yuki shakes his head, and turns towards Shigure.

"It's like she never left!" Yuki says, watching Shigure.

"Yeah, and I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing..." Shigure says, shaking his head.

"Why do you think she backed down from you before?" Yuki asks, looking towards the house.

"I think it was because of the way my voice sounded. It must have reminded her of Akito in some way..." Shigure says, with a shrug.

"I can understand that...:" Yuki says. He turns, and walks towards his garden. When he gets there, he sighs when he sees me sitting on a rock with Kisa latched onto my back.


	9. Stuck Up

"What do you want?" Yuki asks, looking at me.

"Came to talk." I say, looking at the sky.

"What about?" Yuki asks. I look at him, and smirk. I jump off the rock, and land fluidly on my feet. I set Kisa down on the rock, and take a few steps towards him.

"I thought I'd give you a warning, you blockhead." I say with a smirk. Kisa whines behind me, and I turn to look at her. "Just another minute, sweetie." I say, soothingly. I look back at Yuki, and see him smiling.

"You act like you did back when I was living in the main house." Yuki says, laughing. I shrug.

"Maybe...but didn't my advice always help back then?" I ask, watching Yuki. He nods, and I take a step back. "So...do you want to hear it?" I ask.

"Sure, can't hurt any." Yuki says with a shrug. He sits down on the grass, on account of the fact that Kisa was still sitting on the rock.

"You might want to start coming...or going...back to the main house more often. Akito's getting really pissed that you never come home. He was especially mad when you skipped out on the banquet." I say as I lift Kisa back up and put her on my back. Yuki shrugs, and walks towards his garden.

"But if I did go...he wouldn't let me leave!" Yuki says, turning back to look at me as I put Kisa back on my back. She digs her claws into my back, and smiles.

"That's not part of my advice." I say, turning to walk away. Yuki shakes his head.

"Why is it that whenever I actually want advice on a matter, you can't give it to me, but when I don't, you're right there!" Yuki questions. I shrug.

"Just the way I am, I guess." I mutter as I stand up completely straight, and walk away. "Oh, and by the way, don't tell that spoiled friend of yours what I am!" I yell as I turn back to look at him. I feel Kisa dig her claws deeper into my back, and smile back at her.

"She is not spoiled!" Yuki yells at me.

"That's what you think because you're infatuated with her." I say, grinning. Yuki glares at me as I jump into a tree, and runs through them, back towards Shigure's house. When I get there, I jump out of the tree, and land on the balls of my feet. Kisa laughs behind me, and I look back at her. "Have fun?" I ask. She nods. I sigh as I walk back into the house.

Tohru's PoV

I was doing dishes, when I looked out the kitchen window, only to see Kaidi jump out of the tree with Kisa on her back. I gasp, and watch as Kisa smiles. I watch as she walks towards the house.

Kaidi's PoV

I open the door, and walk inside. When I go to the kitchen, I sneer when I see Tohru sitting at the table. Kisa climbs up on my shoulder, and looks into my eyes. I smile, and ruffle her hair.

"Oh, hello." I hear Tohru say. I stick my nose in the air, and walk to the fridge. I grab a few egg rolls, and hand them back to Kisa. She smiles, and grabs them. I smile back, reach into the fridge again, and pull out a container of cold rice that Shigure always kept in his refrigerator for when I popped up. When I have the rice, I walk away, eating it. Tohru watches as I walk out of the room, and looks at the table. She looks up again when she hears someone walk up next to her.

"Don't worry about Kaidi." A voice says behind her.


	10. The Truth

Tohru looks up to see Shigure grinning above her.

"What?" Tohru asks, looking at him. Shigure looks down at her with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about her. She was raised to be Akito's dog." Shigure says, looking in the direction I had gone.

"Um...Shigure?" Tohru asks.

"Hm?" Shigure says, distracted. He looks down at her.

"Is Kaidi part of the Zodiac?" Tohru asks. Shigure looks at the door that I had just walked through.

"No. She's not one of the thirteen animals. She knows about it, but she's not in the legend." Shigure says, watching Tohru's reaction. She looks up at him.

"I'm sorry. I overheard you talking to Hatori...and I heard you mention that she has a role to play in all of this..." Tohru says, a little embarrassed. Shigure smiles at her.

"Unfortunately, it is not my place to tell you. She will when the time is right." Shigure says with a sad look on his face. Tohru nods, and he ruffles her hair. "Don't feel ashamed to be curious. Everyone gets that way once in a while." He says with a smile.

A week has gone by since I came to live with Shigure. I'm sitting in the living room one afternoon when suddenly the phone rings. Shigure goes to answer it.

"Sohma house, Shigure here." Shigure says, formally.

"Put Kaidi on, right now!" A voice on the other end demands.

"Akito?" Shigure questions into the phone.

"Yes! Now, do it!" Akito commands, sounding both angry and annoyed.

"Hang on, I'll go get her." Shigure says, setting the phone down on the counter, and walks towards the kitchen. He walks inside. "Kaidi." He says, looking at me. I look up at him. "Phone call. Urgent." He says, looking into my eyes. My eyes widen, and I hand Kisa to Haru before running out of the room. I grab the phone.

"Hello?" I ask, cautious.

"You are to stay there for the time being. You will remain there until I come and get you." I hear Akito command through the phone.

"B...but...A...Akito!" I say, pleading.

"Do not question me!" Akito yells through the phone. I flinch at his tone.

Meanwhile, Shigure sits down at the kitchen table. Yuki looks at him.

"Akito, huh?" Yuki asks. Shigure looks around, only to see; Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Kisa watching him, waiting for a answer. He sighs.

"Yeah..." Shigure sighs. Both Yuki and Kyo look at the door with surprise when they hear me shouting.

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY I WILL TELL THAT SPOILED B-" Silence is heard again, and they both look at Shigure.

"She hasn't changed...not since the day they told her..." Shigure says with a sigh.

"I can't believe she just told Akito no!" Yuki says, completely amazed and flabbergasted how someone could do such a thing...

"I'm more surprised she yelled at him!" Kyo says, eyes wide. At that moment, I walk back into the room. I look at the guys' questioning looks and Kisa's worried stare, and sigh.

"Akito says that I am to stay here until he says otherwise...and that I am to tell her," I motion to Tohru, "what I am..." I say, looking at the ground at the last part. All the boys' mouth's drop open.

"Are you sure!" Haru, Kyo, and Yuki yell at the same time. I nod, and turn to look at Tohru.

"Tell me what?" Tohru asks, watching all of us. She had apparently been surprised by their reaction to what I had said.

"This." I say. I take a deep breath, and transform right in front of Tohru's eyes. Her eyes grow wide as she steps back. She looks between me and Kisa.

"But...but...how? Kisa is the tiger from the Zodiac! Not to mention...how can she transform at will?" Tohru says with a mixture of fear and confusion. We all watch as Kisa gets out of Haru's arms, and walks towards me. She smiles as she gets up to me. Tohru takes a step forward to pull Kisa away before I could hurt her, but stops when she sees me rub my head against Kisa's face.

"Sister is another cat. She is like me! I've always been with her...except when she disappeared!" Kisa says, spreading her hands out to make a point, but everyone just stares at her. I look at her with a mixture of happiness and pride, and begin to purr deep in my throat. Shigure steps in as Kisa climbs onto my back.

"You see, Tohru, ever since Kisa was born...well, let just say that Kaidi has taken over as Kisa's mother. She raised Kisa when her mother abandoned her." Shigure says watching as I lay down, and Kisa crawls into my fur. "And ever since, the two of them have been inseparable... Kisa clings to Kaidi's back, and they go everywhere together. So, when Kaidi left the main house, Kisa, well, she stopped talking, and that brings us up to the current!" Shigure says. He looks at me, and I look up at him. After a moment, I look back down at Kisa, who had fallen asleep, curled up in the fur on my stomach. Yuki steps up to me, and rubs between my ears.

"Kaidi is connected to Akito. Well, actually, she is Akito's other half. She is possessed by the rarest of the Zodiac, the white tiger, but is not part of the thirteen animals. She is the one animal that no one is supposed to know about." Yuki says, watching Tohru's reaction.


	11. A Wounded Kaidi is Dangerous

"But...I still don't understand..." Tohru looks at me like I'm the oddest creature on the earth. Shigure's eyes widen when he hears me grow.

"Um...Tohru. You might want to stop looking at her like that. She doesn't take too good to being taken as an idiot." Shigure says, taking a step between Tohru and I when I stand up.

"But...I'm not implying that she's an idiot!" Tohru says, looking at Shigure in confusion.

"Well, that's not what your eyes say." Shigure says. He turns around to look at me sternly. "And you. I will not have bloodshed in my house!" Shigure says, pointing toward me. I sigh, and sit down.

"Fine." I say as smoke engulfs me. When it clears, I'm standing there, completely clothed.

"H...How do you have clothes on? No one else does when they transform back!" Tohru shouts, pointing toward me. I look at her like she has lost it.

"I thought they already explained this to you! I am not a regular member of the Zodiac. In fact." I raise my head up in pride. "The white tiger is only born every three generations." I say, grinning.

"..."

"Well, I think it's about time for me to head out." I say, stretching as I walk out the door. Tohru looks at my retreating form in confusion. "I'm going hunting for a little spy!" I say, turning around with an evil look on my face. Shigure's eyes widen.

"He's here already!" Shigure shouts, jumping to his feet. I nod as I walk out the door.

"If I was you, I'd get Tohru to a safe place. This could get messy." I say as I turn to shut the door. I look at Haru. "I'm trusting you to take care of the cub." I say. He nods, and I shut the door.

"What in the world..." Tohru mutters, watching as my shadow runs across the screen door.

"Looks like we need to get the two of you to a safe place." Shigure says with a sigh. Tohru looks at him in confusion before turning to look at Haru as he picks Kisa up.

"What's going on?" She questions. Yuki looks at her, and sighs.

"We're going to deal with something, and you need to be in a safe place until we're done." Yuki says. Kyo turns to glare at him.

"You mean Kaidi is going to deal with that something while the rest of us just watch." Kyo says, shaking his head.

"Well, do you honestly want to get in her way?" Haru asks as he walks back into the room.

"I would give anything to be the one that defends home for once, instead of that...that..." Kyo begins, only to get cut off by a scream. Just when they were about to run out the door, I walk back into the house, bleeding heavily out of my side.

"Damn...bastard! He set us...up!" I whisper as I cough up blood. Tohru's eyes widen, and she runs toward me. When she gets a few feet away, Kyo grabs ahold of her wrist, pulling her back a few steps.

"What are you doing Kyo! We have to help her!" Tohru shouts, looking over her shoulder at Kyo.

"You can't get near her." Kyo says, keeping a sharp eye on me.

"But she's bleeding! We have to do something!" Tohru shouts, turning to look at me just in time to see me collapse against the entrance step.

"We'll take care of it. What I ment is that it's not safe for YOU to go near her while she's injured." Kyo says. Tohru looks at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asks. Kyo sighs.

"Kaidi is quite dangerous when she's wounded. It's the only time that her tiger spirit really has control of her. If you were to go up to her, it could be disasterous...well, you and Kyo that is." Shigure says, scratching the side of his head. Tohru turns to look at Kyo.

"Does this have something to do with the two of you not getting along?" Tohru asks. Kyo nods. Her eyes widen when she sees Kisa stumble out of the back room. Kisa's eyes widen when she sees me lying on the step.

"Mommy!" Kisa shouts, running toward me. Tohru goes to catch her, but Kyo stops her. She looks at him to see him shaking his head no.

"What do you mean! Didn't you just tell me that she's dangerous?" Tohru demands, glaring at Kyo.

"She's dangerous to the two of us. Everyone else in this house is pretty much safe around her, especially Kisa." Kyo says, nodding his head toward Kisa. Tohru turns to see Kisa on her knees next to a now tiger me. I look up at Kisa, and whine.

"She's hurt! Please do something, Shigure!" Kisa pleads, looking at Shigure. He sighs as he walks toward me. He bends down next to me, and lays a hand against my forehead.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's gone through worse than this before." Shigure says, smiling sadly as one of the memories pops into his mind about me being punished for running away from the Sohma house when I was young, and how I had screamed bloody murder. "Well, if you'll give me a hand, Haru. I would like to bring her up to her room to rest." Shigure says, standing up. Haru takes a step forward, picks me up, and carries me up the steps. Shigure turns to look at Kyo and Tohru. "It would probably be a better idea if you two waited down here." He says as he follows Haru up the steps, closely followed by Kisa.

"Poor Kaidi." Tohru says as she watches the blood drip from my body, onto the floor.

"Don't pity someone who doesn't want it, and trust me, Kaidi is one of those people. She'd kill before she accepted someone's pity." Kyo says, shaking his head.

A few hours go by before Shigure walks back down the steps with Haru.

"Kisa with Kaidi?" Yuki asks. Haru and Shigure nod.

"She hasn't let go of her since I set her down." Haru says, smiling sadly.

The next morning comes, and I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm in my animal form with Kisa sleeping next to me. According to her face, she had been crying a lot. I go to sit up, only to whine, and collapse back to the ground.  
_  
*Damn. Must not be fully healed yet.*_ I mentally shout. Kisa yawns, and cuddles closer to me.


	12. The Unexpected Visit

I sit up and look around the room.

"You're awake!" I hear a familiar voice shout from the door. When I look, I see Haru.

"Hey. What happened?" I ask, going to stand up. I growl when I'm unable to.

"You were wounded...but none of us know exactly how it happened." He looks at me with serious eyes. "Do YOU remember what happened?" He questions. I glare at him.

"If I did...do you honestly thing I would be asking what happened?" I demand. He sighs.

"Guess not. Well." He turns toward the door. My eyes furrow in confusion. "Hatori is here." Haru turns toward me. "He wishes to speak to you."

"Dammit!" I growl as I slowly try to get to my feet, only to fall back onto my ass. "Well, I think he's going to have to come in here..." I sigh. "I can't stand." Haru nods as he walks out of the room. A few minutes later, Hatori walks into the room. "Hey, brother." I say simply, looking toward the window.

"Akito wants to speak with you." Hatori says. I turn to look at him with dangerous eyes. "He came all this way to speak with you, at least hear what he has to say." Hatori says, not even flinching. I sigh, and nod.

"Bring him in." I say, turning away from Hatori again. Within a minute, I hear someone open the door.

"You may leave us." I hear Akito say. I turn toward the door, only to see Hatori leaving the room. Akito looks down at me. "So, I hear you went and protected the bitch." Akito says, staring back at me with the same intensity that I'm looking at him.

"What of it?" I demand. He sighs as he walks forward, and slaps me across the face.

"You're not allowed to act without my direct order, and what do you do? You go and disobey." Akito says, glaring at me. I shrink back a bit. "Next time you decide to go against me, I'll not be so nice." He says. I lower my head in submission as Akito walks toward the door. As soon as he opens the door, Hatori walks into the room. "Fix her up." Akito says, motioning toward me without bothering to look at me. Hatori kneels down in front of me as Akito shuts the door.

"Looks like you really got yourself beat up." Hatori says, looking at the many bite marks covering my body. I glare at him.

"Do you think I'd be laying here, unable to move if it wasn't that?" I demand. Hatori sighs.

"You know, you shouldn't test his patience." He says. I sigh.

"I wasn't trying to. That's just the way it always seems to end up." I say, scratching behind my ear at an itchy spot.

"Yeah well...Akito's been in a bad mood ever since you got hurt. I was kind of wondering when he'd snap." Hatori says with a sigh. I glare at him.

"So you brought him to ME!" I demand, glaring daggers at my brother.

"No, he actually came on his own. I merely followed his trail." Hatori says as he wraps a bandage around my left arm. "And of course, it doesn't help that he's been in a bad mood since you 'vanished'." Hatori says, tying the bandage tightly. I flinch when it covers the wound completely.

"Damn that hurts!" I say with my nose scrunched up.

"I know, just bare with in for a while." Hatori says as he wipes some kind of liquid on the bandage. Suddenly, the wound turns hot. I jump to my feet, only to collapse to the ground.

"FUCK! What the hell did you do to me?" I demand, glaring at Hatori.

"This will keep the wound from becoming infected. In the meanwhile-" He glares at me. "Try to keep a low profile when it comes to wounds for a while. The last thing we need is for Akito to hear that you've been wounded again. He didn't take it all that well this time." Hatori says. I sigh.

"I'll try. It's just that Kisa's here, and she was in d-" I say, looking at the wall behind Hatori's head. His eyes widen, and he looks at me with worry.

"Kisa's here?" He demands. I look at him in confusion.

"Didn't you see her when you came in?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I had no idea that's why you were being so...irritated." Hatori says. I nod.

"She's around somewhere...I'd be looking for Haru." I say, itching my neck. Hatori sighs.

"This could be even more trouble than I originally thought." Hatori says, shaking his head. I look at him, confused. "Don't give me that look! You know how Akito feels about Ki-" Hatori begins, but we hear someone scream. I surge to my feet when Kisa runs in the room, and behind me. I growl when I see Akito walk into the room.

"Where is the little bitch?" He demands, looking angry. I tense as he walks forward.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for nii-san to protect me!" Kisa cries from behind me. I look at her in confusion, then turn back to Akito.

"Leave her alone, Akito." I say in a warning voice. He looks at me in surprise.

"Ah. You're feeling well enough to stand now." He says. I glare at him.

"She had nothing to do with my getting injured." I say in a sure voice. Akito glares at me.

"Then tell me, what were you trying to protect?" Akito demands. My eyes widen. "I thought so." He says as he walks forward.

"No, Akito! I was...uh...um...protecting…..the house!" I say, making something up on the spot. As soon as the word comes out of my mouth, I cringe at how stupid it sounds.

"The house, huh?" Akito says, eyebrow's raised.

"Yes! The house!" I say, instantly recovering from my instant of insanity.


	13. SORRY

**I AM SORRY TO HAVE TO DO THIS, BUT THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED. AS OF THIS MOMENT, THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. PLEASE DO NOT SEND ANY MESSAGES TO ME SAYING HOW YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, BECAUSE EVEN IF I DO GET THIS TYPE OF MESSAGE, IT WILL NOT HELP. SORRY AGAIN ):**

**-AMELIA WINGHEART 3**


End file.
